


Homesick Wanderlust

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: AkaKuro Week 2017 [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, AkaKuro Week, AkaKuro Week 2017, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Day Seven, M/M, Odyssey AU, less drama more humour tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: It's a sad thing that desire almost always wins over love, and his Tetsuya doesn't want to follow him at sea.-//-Alternatively, Akashi was struck with wanderlust but Kuroko stays at home and sends him letters when Akashi forgets to, until he returns.





	Homesick Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the Odyssey but with much less drama and much more humour, hopefully will write more in the future.
> 
> @ Haru LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. HOW DARE YOU. TAKE RESPONSIBILITY (butalsothankyou). Also do you think this could be part of the Era of Myth in our FF AU?

 

A hawk flies through the window of Tetsuya's home, obediently hanging at the edge of his table, and it brings a smile to his face.

"Hello, Kazunari-kun. Have a letter for me?"

The hawk lets out an affirmative screech and Kuroko takes the letter tied to his neck.

 

_To my dearest Tetsuya,_

_I apologise for not writing to you sooner. We have encountered a terrifying storm as soon as we managed to cross the rocky shores I had mentioned in my last letter. Mapping the shore was a task we should have forfeited, for we almost lost our lives._

_Ah, but I'm getting ahead of myself. We found out there live creatures with a bodies much similar to ours, but with large wings instead of hands. If I had to judge from our experience, and the remnants of what seemed to be other ships around, their form and singing voice was meant to bring travellers to their demise. Of course, nothing holds as power to me as you do; your image, your touch, even your voice, keeps me company during the days and nights I'm apart from you. Hopefully, we'll be together soon._

_Daiki almost drowned and it took a lot of effort to pull him out of the water._

_Just yesterday, we managed to capture two large birds unlike what you've seen before. They're covered in yellow feathers, but cannot fly. Shintarou believes that they can be tamed to be used as mounts that can go through the forests of our home. We can ride them together. There are so many places you haven't seen, and your stamina wouldn't let you if you were to walk to them. I miss our home in Ersys, but the world is so much more vast from our little village in the valley. I wish you could have seen it with me._

_Until we meet again._

_Yours, Seijuurou._

 

 

And so, Tetsuya starts composing his own letter.

 

 

-//-

 

The village of Esrys is far from the sea, and for many people, it wouldn't exist if it wasn't for Tetsuya's stories. Tetsuya came from the shores, brought to the mountaintops surrounding their home by Seijuurou, who was always curious about something, always searching, always wanting to know. The boy had lost his home to sea bandits and, when Seijuurou brought him to Esrys, he was already alone. After they both turned fifteen, he had asked permission from his parents to travel, and so they did.

But Tetsuya accompanied Seijuurou on his travels only because he was there; even the shortest trips could tire him easily and, while Seijuurou loved to roam, he wished to find a place to settle down.

 

Some of the people have gone to hunt in preperations for the coming cold days, but one of them returns, screaming about riders on strange creatures coming their way. Everyone fears it might be bandits, so they try to take what they can and hide in the forest.

"Please, calm down." Tetsuya asks. "How did those creatures look like?"

"Tall, very tall!" the man yells, out of breath. "Like birds! But they run!"

That's when he _knows_ that his special person is coming home, so he tries to calm everyone down, because these riders are not just friendly, but they're family.

Seijuurou has returned home, and this time, he's not letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a great journey, thank you all who read any of this week's drabbles.


End file.
